The Artist's Lover
by FeastOnTheMind
Summary: In an alternate universe, Jack Frost is a successful comedy show host. His life is amazingly simple, until he meets an incredible artist at a party, named E. Aster Bunnymund. Soon, his world and his emotions are thrown upside down, as he falls in love with this mysterious Pooka. RATED M FOR: Smut, Yaoi, Boy/Boy, Bondage, Explicit Romance, mpreg. BUNNYMUND x JACK FROST.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so it's been forever since I've written. Why? I've moved countries, that's why. Also, I was sort of wondering if anyone still read ROTG fanfics - because the movie's pretty old by now (I still love it, so I figured others do too) So sorry about that. Anyway, I watched the Great Gatsby, and the style of the clothing & buildings really inspired me, and then on Tumblr I found this pic of Bunnymund in a suit, and then BOOM, this story was made. Okay, so before you read the story, read the text below: **

_This story is set in an alternate universe, where the Guardians aren't the Guardians. They're still magical etc., but they're not like they were in the movie (you'll see). But don't give up on me there! They still work in one way or another for the children and that theme is still there from the movie. In this alternate universe, magical beings live alongside humans, and there are all sorts of races and species, some magical, some alien, etc., so for example, even though Bunnymund isn't the Easter Bunny in this story, he's still a big blue Australian Pooka who paints. This is a romance story between Bunnymund & Jack, but they don't actually know eachother until they meet eachother in this chapter, so it's a budding romance deal, with a couple other pieces of drama thrown in. So anyway, I know a couple of other authors have done a similiar thing, but it's new for me, so please give it a shot and let me know what you think! I'm open to any suggestions for improvement._

**Now, you can finally start reading the story! Please review it, and also favorite it if you enjoyed it! Love you guys. ~FOM**

* * *

Jack dusted off his suit as the door of his car opened, and he stepped outside. The cool, crisp night air greeted him, and he took a deep, refreshing breath. He thanked the staff member who had opened the door of the cab, and dropped a couple of coins in his hand.  
The snowy-haired twenty-year old then proceeded to walk up the red-carpeted stairs that greeted him. As he approached the top of the stairs, he was greeted by a plump man in a light blue suit.  
"Your invitation, sir?" he said in a delicate, light voice.  
Jack smiled, and handed him the printed envelope. The man took out the piece of paper inside, and read it quickly.  
"Ah, Mr Jack Frost! Please, come in. You are just in time for dinner!"  
He thanked the man, and walked through the large glass doors in front of him. As he walked through, chatter and music filled his ears merrily. He grinned mischievously as he handed his hat and gloves to one of the doormen. This was going to be a wonderful dinner.  
The dinner itself was being held at a famous five-star restaurant, the North's Star. The huge, sprawling venue was carved of pure, white marble. The large double-glass doors that Jack had just walked through were led up to by several low-cut steps, which were edged by tall ferns, and decorated with red carpeting.

Once you entered the restaurant, you were immediately greeted by the dining hall. A massive room that held over one-hundred and fifty round tables, it was spacious enough to host over five-hundred people. The tables were covered with crisp white linen table cloths, and the seats were a dark, thick wood, and the pillows varied in colour, from green, to yellow, to pink, to blue, to red, causing a dizzyingly beautiful rainbow effect around the room.  
Several large windows adorned the walls, and behind the thin red velvet curtains that partially covered them, there was a beautiful view of a large, semi-frozen lake, that stood just in front of large, rolling, mountains, that were gently peaked by snow. However they were only a dim outline in the late evening light. Tonight, around two hundred guests mingled throughout the hall, some seated, some walking between tables, however most were crowded around five incredibly long buffet tables, which were laden with several plates and bowls, brimming with food.  
Jack observed the crowd for a few moments, noticing the vast diversity of the guests. There were all sorts of different species, some winged, some tailed, some furry, some of them even had multiple legs.  
For a winter spirit like him, this was the place for a dinner party.

His train of thought was broken when a loud shout echoed out across the dining hall.  
"JACK!" a thick russian accent called out.  
Looking to his left, Jack noticed the host of the party himself, Mr. Nicholas North.  
Jack reflected on the man he had met so recently as he walked over to the man. He was in the toy industry, and owned several large toy store chains throughout the world. He had also invested and co-funded several large fashion and cooking companies, which had boomed economically. The man was a multi-millionaire, with a kind heart, a happy face, and a remarkable way with children.  
"Ah Jack! You finally made it!" North grinned, extending his arms.  
"Sorry, the traffic was a real mess," Jack apologised, wincing slightly as North pulled him in for a some-what bone crushing hug.  
"Well, this is why I keep telling you to come and move out here! No traffic! No hassle! Takes fifteen minutes into the city, and you never run into rush hour!" North laughed.  
"No, I couldn't North, it's your house," Jack replied.  
"Yes, but have you seen my house!? Oh, in America, you can buy so much for so little!"  
"Well yes, when you have the money like you do," Jack rolled his eyes.  
"Yes, like I do!" North chortled good-naturedly. "But I bore you, come, meet my friends!"  
With one hand on Jack's shoulder, he led the young man over to his table. There were three other figures seated at the table, all of which were chuckling merrily when Jack was introduced to them.  
"My friends! This, is Jack Frost!" North announced.  
"Oh hi Jack! It's a pleasure to meet you!" the woman who stood up and shook his hand was remarkably striking.  
Short and thin, but still very curvy, she had bright purple eyes, with long, expertly decorated eyelashes, and a beautifully patterned dress, that almost seemed to swirl with colours. But the most striking thing was her hair. Shortly cut, and sticking up in a neat collection of tufts, her hair was dyed beautifully, with all sorts of colours covering her hair. Jack literally couldn't spot a colour that wasn't there; and promptly the thought of her having crashed straight through a rainbow popped up in Jack's quirky head.

"I'm Tooth! Well, that's not my real name of course, but everybody calls me that, because I'm a dentist, but oh, never mind that, I watched your show on TV the other day! You are absolutely hilarious, I was laughing so hard I almost-" she would have continued babbling had North not stopped her.  
"Tooth-"  
"Oh right, sorry Jack, I'm just a bit excited is all," she flashed a perfect grin and then sat back down, taking a deep gulp from her champagne glass.  
North chuckled quietly and then turned Jack's attention to a small man in a yellow suit, sitting across from Jack. The little man had crazy light blonde hair, that stuck up in mad tufts, as though he had been electrocuted. He stuck a lazy hand in the air, and waved slightly.  
"That is Sanderson - we call him Sandy. He does not talk much, but do not worry, he is just a silent little man," North explained, as Jack waved back at Sandy awkwardly.  
"Yea mate, he's also drunk," a gruff voice added.  
Jack turned, and for a second, his heart fluttered slightly, but he wasn't entirely sure why. Sitting to the right of him, was a tall, muscular figure in a light grey suit. His dark blue fur was uncombed and untreated, but it still rested lushly under the suit. He had a white muzzle, and his long blue ears stuck up in the air proudly. He was holding a glass of scotch in his left hand, and his right hand was spinning a glossy black pen between his fingers. His bright green eyes regarded Jack curiously, with a slightly cocky look to them.  
"And this," North sighed. "Is Bunny,"  
"Oi, I told ya not to call me that," Bunny protested, draining his glass. He put down the glass, and extended his hand towards Jack. "You can call me Aster; E. Aster Bunnymund."  
"Jack Frost," Jack said, shaking his hand.  
"Here, come sit down," Aster said, patting the empty seat beside him.  
Jack and North took their seats, Jack still eyeing Aster curiously.  
_"He's just a big blue bunny rabbit,"_ Jack chuckled to himself.  
"Well, now that Jack has arrived, let us eat!" North laughed.

* * *

The rest of the night passed in a blur. After they had stacked their plates with more food than Jack could manage, they sat down and talked and drank. They talked about all sorts of things, but mainly about themselves and what they was going on in their busy lives. Jack found out that Tooth was actually a retired dentist, and she now ran an international organisation for dental healthcare. Sandy, although he had passed out an hour after Jack had arrived, had managed to tell Jack that he worked alongside North, in a branch of the big man's toy industry.  
"So, what do you do?" Jack turned to Aster.  
The large blue rabbit looked up at him, and cocked his head, amused.  
"Not much," he sighed.  
"Oh, don't be so humble my old friend!" North burst out laughing, sending wine flying across the table in little droplets.  
"Bunny's a painter!" Tooth giggled excitedly. "He's absolutely incredible!"  
"Ya not a painter if ya can't get any shows," Aster said sourly.  
"Why can't you get any?" Jack asked. "I mean, it sounds like you're pretty good."  
"Nobody wants classical paintin' anymore Jack," Aster smiled slightly. "Now it's all 'bout lines and circles that ya make on a computer. No one wants strokes on a canvas anymore."  
"Which is full of _shit_!" Tooth hiccuped slightly, and covered her mouth. "Sorry, but Jack, what do you think of that? Bunny painted that!"  
She gestured to the wall on the other side of the room. Jack turned and looked as he heard Aster sigh loudly behind him in exasperation.  
"My god…" Jack's eyes widened.

Ahead of him, there was a massive painting hung on the wall. It took up most of the space on the wall between two small windows, and it stood above one of the buffet tables. It was honestly the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.  
In the centre of the painting, there was a large, snowy tree. It's thick brown trunk snaked down the canvas, branching out into several thin roots as it did so. Along the roots, several Christmas ornaments hung off, icicles, bobbles and candy canes, none of which looked alike. The branches of the tree were sparkling in the light, and it seemed like the snow had been painted with diamonds. On the top, a large yellow star stood proud and bright, with glossy golden tendrils spiralling around it.  
Although the image itself was incredibly simple, the way that Aster had used the colours and paint was phenomenal.  
"It's waisted there," Jack said breathlessly.  
"What?" North asked.  
"North, you have to move it away from the buffet table - everyone's too distracted by the food. It's like going to a movie and getting distracted by the popcorn."  
Everyone chuckled slightly.  
"I'm serious."  
North nodded slowly, considering it.  
"Very well, I shall see too it later," he smiled.  
"North!" Aster protested. "I don't care, it…it 'sfine the way it is."  
"No Bunny, Mr. Frost has a point, it shall be moved so it can be seen in it's full glory!"  
"Ugh fine," Aster sat backdown, and pulled a tin can from his pocket. He opened it, and the smell of tobacco filled the air. He lifted a cigar out, and stuck it between his lips.  
"Bunny! What have I told you?" North wagged his finger at the rabbit. "Not in here."  
"Fine," Aster snapped. "I'm goin' for a walk."  
He stood up, and began walking to the doors.  
"Can I join you?" Jack asked, standing up.  
Aster paused and looked at him for a couple of seconds, then nodded slowly.  
"Sure, if ya can keep up."  
"Is that a challenge?"  
"Maybe," Aster replied, with a glint in his eyes.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, they were walking through the cold night air behind the restaurant. They were walking along a cobbled path, that lazily curved its way down to the lake. The path was bordered by two hedges, so they were more or less shielded from the guests at the party.  
Aster took a deep breath from his cigar, and blew the puffy grey smoke into the air.  
"So…I have to ask…I mean, what, like…what are you?" Jack asked haltingly.  
Aster looked at him, and then looked away, a slightly forlorn look on his face. He blew more smoke out of his mouth, and sighed quietly.  
"I'm a Pooka, mate," he said.  
"Oh."  
Jack didn't know much about them, but he knew that the species had been ravaged by disease some centuries ago, and the immortal race had been brought from millions to hundreds. Nobody had really heard much from them since.  
They walked in silence for a few more minutes, before Jack tried again.  
"How many more paintings do you have?"  
Aster looked at him, that amused look on his face again. Jack couldn't quite figure out why, but it made his stomach squirm…in a good way.  
"You seem to like my paintin', kid" he grinned.  
He paused for a second, and then nodded. "Yea, I do. I've got a loft in the city where I paint."  
"Where abouts?" Jack asked.  
"Right next to ya theatre, Mr. Frost, comedy king of the year," Aster chuckled.  
Jack blushed bright red.  
"Oh."  
It hadn't come up much during dinner, because pretty much everyone knew about it. Jack had recently scored a gig at one of the biggest theatres in the city, and he hosted a comedy show four out of five days of the week, and his shows were always sold out. He'd turned into quite the celebrity since he'd arrived in town. Which was a hell of a lot different from where he'd been before.  
"Really?"  
"Yea, you're shows run pretty late, so sometimes I open the window and listen while I paint," he said. "I'm on the top floor, so it's faint, but I can still hear ya. It's not that difficult, considerin' how they open the roof 'n all."  
He looked over at the young man and smiled slightly.  
"You're pretty funny kid," he complimented.  
"Thanks," Jack mumbled awkwardly, his cheeks still bright red.  
_"Is he biting?"_ Bunny though to himself. _"Nah don't be ridiculous."_  
"Do..do you think I could see some of them?"  
_"Oh…he might be"_ Bunny smirked slightly.  
"Yea, I guess. I s'pose you're in the area, so you could drop by sometime."  
"Awesome" Jack grinned.

By this time, they had reached the edge of the lake. The lake itself was actually surrounded by a high bank, but the two friends didn't quite notice. As they walked forward, Jack took a step too far, and fell forward as his foot slipped over the edge.  
"BUNNY!" he echoed out in a strangled scream as he fell into the dark water below.  
Jack's mind went blank and he panicked as dark memories flashed in his mind, the cold water embracing him. He thrashed desperately, fear filling his chest as he sunk into the water.  
Suddenly, there was a large splash next to him, and two strong hands grabbed his shoulders. He felt himself being hoisted out of the water, and he gasped as air filled his lungs once more, and he went sprawling onto the grassy bank.  
He retched, and water spilled out of his mouth onto the ground.  
He felt a warm hand stroke his back.  
"There, there, mate," Aster said soothingly. "You're all right now."  
Jack struggled into a sitting position, and coughed a few more times. He looked up at Aster, who was watching him with concern. The blue Pooka was crouching in front of him, his hand still resting on Jack's back. He was dripping wet, his thick fur matted. He had taken off his shirt when he dived in, and in the dim moonlight, Jack could see his strong, muscular body. His chest and stomach were completely defined, a six-pack covering his lower body. His arms and legs were thick and curved with muscle.  
"My god" Jack thought, a lump appearing in his throat. He shook his head, confused at the sudden thoughts that had popped up. "What-?"  
"Jack? Jack, are ya alright?" Aster shook him gently.  
"I…uh…I…y-yeah…" Jack stuttered nervously, still staring at Aster's body. When he suddenly realised that Aster had caught him looking, he quickly looked away, embarrassed.

Aster's eyes widened slightly when he noticed Jack's gaze, but he pretended not to notice. He gently picked up his shirt, and draped it over Jack's shoulders.  
"C'mon, let's get you cleaned up," he said.  
Jack nodded and held his hand out to Aster. The Pooka gripped it, and lifted the kid to his feet.  
"Thanks," Jack said quietly.  
Aster paused for a second, and then tentatively, he put his arm around Jack's shoulder. When the winter spirit didn't resist, Aster carefully pulled the boy close to him, pressing their bodies together. Jack nervously nestled against Bunny's fur as he shivered.  
"Okay mate, let's get you home."

* * *

**Okay! So, how was it? I know there wasn't much romance in this chapter, but I had to build the setting. Romance and sexy stuff in the next chapter! Please review it & favorite it if you enjoyed it! **

**~FOM**


	2. Chapter 2: Call Me Bunny

**THEY'RE NOT HAVING SEX IN THIS CHAPTER! Sorry, I had to say it. Yes, I know, I lied, but I couldn't help it! D: I'm sorry. I would've written more, but I'm trying to keep the chapters at 2000 words max, preferably less. (****_Unless you guys want me to write longer chapters?_****) So yes, this chapter is more build-up, but I promise 100%, for those of you reading for smut, the next chapter will be for you! Please R&R! **

* * *

The car pulled up alongside the curb in front of Jack's apartment complex at quarter past twelve in the morning.  
Jack was sitting in the back seat, alongside Aster. He was still wearing the rabbit's shirt, but he was wearing a pair of old swimming trunks that and been left at North's restaurant a couple days earlier. Aster was still shirtless, but North had lent him a towel, and the green cotton wrap was dangling over his furry chest, covering up some of his exposed chest.  
As the car came to a stop, he looked over at Jack absent-mindedly and smiled.  
"Here we are, Mr. Frost," North's private chauffeur said.  
"Thanks," Jack said. He looked over at his new friend, who smiled slowly.  
"T-Thank you, for earlier," Jack mumbled.  
"Anytime, mate," Aster grinned.  
"So, uh, I'll see you round?"  
Aster nodded. "Ya can come 'round sometime, if ya want."  
"Look at your paintings?"  
Aster chuckled, and re-adjusted the towel around his shoulders. Now it rested slightly higher, and Jack couldn't help but notice Aster's defined chest muscles.  
"Yeah. Gimme a call, mate," Aster gestured towards his suit shirt. "My business card'sin there, ma number n' address is on it."  
"You don't want the shirt back-?" Jack began to take it off, but Aster shook his head.  
"Keep it for me, mate," he winked.  
"O-Okay" Jack stuttered, blushing again. _"For God's sake, what's up with me tonight?"_  
He said goodbye as he stepped outside, and he watched the black car roll away and disappear down the road. He fiddled with the buttons on Aster's shirt, and breathed deeply, inhaling the lingering sense that the Pooka had left behind.  
It smelled of freshly cut grass and strangely enough, chocolate. There was also the light scent of liquor leftover from the party.  
Jack shook his head again.  
"Jeeze, I'm acting like a college girl," he whispered to himself.  
He turned round and walked towards the door. He turned the doorknob to find it was locked.  
"Of course" he muttered.  
He reached for his shirt pocket, and found it to be empty.  
"Ah…SHIT!" he grunted.  
His key wasn't there. Because this wasn't his shirt. Because his shirt,  
"Is at North's restaurant…crap!" he cursed himself silently. He looked around the dark street, wondering what he was going to do next. He could always get a cab and go stay down the road at the local B&B…  
That's when he felt it. Pulling it out of his pocket, he looked down at the neatly decorated business card in his hand. A few simple words were written on it:

**E. Aster Bunnymund, **  
**Artist & Graphic Designer**

Below it, his phone number and address were written in a small, clean font. Jack read it, and smiled.  
_"That's really not far from the theatre"_ he though to himself. Then he stopped. _"Is that really what I want to do?"_  
He considered what had happened earlier. The way that Aster had looked at him, and the way that Jack had felt, and the thoughts that he'd had.  
"I'm not gay…" he whispered, flipping the card over in his hands.

He looked up, and then he looked around, but he was alone. He considered what he'd just said. In University, he hadn't been immensely popular. He'd had a decent group of friends, and knew how to make people laugh and keep good relationships with people. However, he had been a bit of a chick magnet. The girls loved the cool-tempered, smart, and funny, and remarkably sexy winter spirit. With his bright white hair, bright blue eyes, sunny smile, and body that was lightly outlined with muscles, a day didn't go by when he wasn't approached by some girl. It had let to a couple of girlfriends, but asides from that, he'd never been very active on the dating front.  
Mainly because he was pretty awkward when it came to serious relationships, and he preferred to joke around.  
_"But there's nothing to say HE'S gay,"_ Jack told himself. _"I mean, why am I even thinking about these things when I've known him for a couple of hours?"_  
He stood still for a few more minutes, then he pocketed the card, turned around, and began walking down the road.

* * *

He entered the lobby of the expensive apartment building. Despite how late it was, a kind-faced fairy greeted him at the desk, her wings fluttering gently.  
"Hello sir, how can I help you?" she asked.  
"Uhm, I'm here to see a friend of mine," Jack said. "He lives in Room 205, his name is Aster. Aster Bunnymund? He's expecting me."  
"Ah yes, of course sir," she nodded. "I'm afraid I can't let you up without his permission however. You see those intercoms over there? Press the button next to his Room number, and it will call him."  
Jack thanked her and walked over to the intercoms. There were about five hundred little boxes, all of which were divided into ten sections. He scoured the hundreds of buttons, until he found the one he was looking for.  
Hitting the little plastic button next to "_205"_, he waited as it rung.  
It beeped once, and he heard shuffling on the other end. Then a gruff voice echoed out:  
"Hello?"  
"Uh, hey…Aster?"  
On the other end of the line, the large rabbit chuckled.  
"Whata'ya doin' here, mate?" he asked.  
"I'm here to return your shirt," Jack joked nervously.  
"Is that so?" Aster laughed slightly. "It's an awful long way to come to deliver a shirt, at…quarter to one in tha mornin'."  
"I uh…I forgot my keys at North's…" Jack said. "I couldn't get into my apartment building."  
Dry laughter echoed out over the intercom.  
"Okay, c'mon up."  
The intercom turned off, and Jack looked over at the fairy. She nodded happily, and walked over to a glass door that stood to Jack's left. Taking an electronic card from her pocket, she swiped it through a card reader, which flashed green, and the glass door swung through.  
"The elevators are down the passage to your left, sir" she smiled. "You'll be wanting to go to Floor 127."  
"Thank you," Jack took out his wallet and handed her a single note.  
She smiled and walked back to her desk.

* * *

A few minutes later, the elevator stopped, and a female voice announced: _"Floor 123, Rooms 200 to 210, Right Building, Luxury Wing. Seven residents."_ The golden doors opened, and Jack stepped out into the hallway.  
It wasn't very long, which surprised Jack slightly. The hallway itself was actually a square, built around the elevator. The walls were pure white, embedded with nooks that held glistening glass shards, some purple, some green, some red, and some blue; all of them sparkled, throwing patterns across the room. The floor was made of a deep black marble, each panel embedded in the centre with a yellow star. Ten black, chrome doors, labeled 200 to 210, were placed orderly around the room. Three lay on the wall to Jack's left, three to his right. Behind him, there were also three.

Puzzled, Jack noticed that there was only one door in front of him. However he suddenly realised that the door read: "_Rooms 209 & 210_". No sooner had he taken a step towards it, did it open. It swung open smoothly and silently, and before it hit the back wall, there was a click, and it stopped.  
"Hey there," Aster smiled.  
He had changed (slightly to Jack's disappointment) into new, fresh clothes. He wore a plain white flannel button-up shirt, the long sleeves curled up his arms so it revealed part of his biceps. He had changed his trousers, and he now wore comfortably loose black trousers. However, Jack noticed that the flannel shirt wasn't fully buttoned up, and the top three buttons were undone, exposing some of Aster's chest.  
"_Oh stop it!"_ he kidded himself silently. He smiled slightly at the thought.  
"H-Hey, Aster," he said.  
"So, ya left you're keys at North's, huh?" he asked, leaning in the doorway. He had another cigar in his hand, and the smoke was rolling off in delicate grey tendrils.  
"Yeah, and my wallet too," Jack lied. "I would've checked into a motel or something, but you were my only option."  
"Just as well," Aster grinned. "Psychopaths are known to frequent 'em. Come on in, I'm guessin' that you couldn't get a change of clothes, huh?"

Jack shook his head as he followed Aster indoors. He gasped loudly as he walked in. The loft was beautiful. Walls were clearly not a priority for the artist. Except for a back wall that ran alongside the kitchen, and branched off to create another room, which Jack presumed was the bedroom, massive glass windows decorated the loft, and stretching from the floor to the ceiling, they gave a breathtaking view over the city.  
There was also a glass door that led out to a large balcony on the side of the building. Jack saw neatly arranged plants lining the glass parapet, and a small red, round table with three chairs surrounding it. There was also a chrome and glass bar, with neatly lined cocktail shakers and glasses on top of it.  
In front of him, a massive TV sat in front of two red loveseats, and one large red couch. A black coffee table stood in the middle, a few stray magazines and a coffee cup lay on top. There was also a narrow stand-alone fireplace, with flames that were flickering gently, casting a warm glow across the room. Behind him, there was an incredibly modern kitchen, with a large automated fridge, electronic stove, a counter island, and a few bar stools to sit on.

"Here, try this on for size," Aster said. He had appeared from his bedroom, and he was holding out a light blue cotton shirt and a pair of black trousers like his own. "The pants might be a 'lil large, but there's a belt in the bathroom if ya need it."  
"Thanks Aster," Jack smiled, taking the clothes.  
"Hey, call me Bunny," he said. "I tell people to call me Aster when I don't like 'em…but you…I like you."  
Jack chuckled softly. "Okay, Bunny."  
"Toilet's in the bedroom," Bunny said, jabbing his finger at the door.

* * *

Jack did have to use the belt, but he emerged a few minutes later warm and clothed. Bunny was sitting on the sofa, scrolling through his phone. When he saw Jack, he smiled and got up.  
"They fit?"  
"Yeah, better than I expected."  
"Great," Bunny said. "You look good in 'em."  
Jack laughed, blushing again. "Thanks."  
"So, you want a drink? Or do you just want to get to sleep?"  
"Uh, sure, I'll have a glass of whatever you're having," Jack replied.  
"Com'in right up, mate," Bunny said, walking over to the kitchen. He took out a bottle of wine and a poured Jack a glass. He handed it to the boy, who took a tentative sip.  
"Okay, so I have to ask," Jack began. "How do you, the self-proclaimed artist who nobody wants to buy from, afford two luxury rooms in one of the top apartment blocks in town?"  
Aster chuckled, and leaned against one of the windows, looking out over the city.  
"I didn't say nobody wanted to buy from me, mate…I said nobody wants to buy from me anymore."  
"I don't flatter ma self when I say I earned a massive fortune a few year s'ago. Enough for me to live a couple lifetimes. Which is good, considerin' Pookas don't have very short lives."

"Well, I don't see much art around here," Jack joked, taking a gulp of his drink. He could feel the familiar dizziness of the alcohol tickling his brain. "You promised me I could see some more of your work."  
"Ah, well mate, that's why I bought Room 210," Bunny said, walking over to Jack. "Follow me."  
He walked into his bedroom, and Jack followed curiously.  
"Ya see, when I moved in, I bought Room 209 - but, let's face it, it's a bachelor's apartment, a guy's apartment, so there's not much space. So when I didn't have any more space for my paintings, I invested in some…renovations," as he was talking, he picked up a small remote from his bedside table, and walked over to the wall furthest from the bedroom door. Jack had noticed that it was strangely bare, except for two sconces that held glittering blue and green lights inside, but he wasn't prepared for what happened next.

Aster clicked a button on the remote, and there was a loud whirring sound from a motor. Suddenly, the wall lifted up into the air, and disappeared into the ceiling. As it did, what was once Apartment 210 appeared behind it.  
"I had to buy the apartment above 210, but hell, it was worth it," Bunny said.  
Jack gaped at what was in front of him. The room, which once contained furniture, had been stripped and flattened, and now hosted easel upon easel of Bunny's artwork. Canvases decorated the walls, portraits hung from the ceiling, and murals decorated the floor. Everyone was incredibly beautiful, and Jack suddenly felt like a child in a candy store.

"Bunny - this is incredible," Jack said breathlessly.

* * *

**And I have to stop it there - 2,200 word cap. Anyways, please leave a review and favorite if you enjoyed it! Next chapter is definitely going to be focused on the heavy stuff, if you know what I mean. So, stick around for some delcious romance. Thanks for all the feedback so far! ~FOM**


	3. Chapter 3, Part 1: It's Called Foreplay

**The smut chapter turned out to be so long, I've had to split it in two. This is the foreplay chapter. Things get hot and heavy in the next chapter, which I promise I'll be adding tomorrow. I also marked where the smut starts, if you want to skip the intro. Enjoy, and please R&R!** **[**_Continued directly from Chapter 2__**]**_

* * *

"Thanks," Bunny said softly.

"No, I mean, this is really amazing," Jack said. "How could people reject this!?"  
He weaved his way through the paintings, admiring each one in turn. Eventually he came across a large, messy table, that was stained with all sorts of paint. An easel stood by it, partially covered by a drape. Jack could see that the paint underneath was still wet, and a paintbrush had rolled to the floor, and it was dripping onto one of the many newspapers that lay around Bunny's work area.  
Out of curiosity, Jack reached out, and gripped the drape.  
"Mate, ya don't want to do that-" Bunny started forward, his hands extended.  
But it was too late. Jack pulled the drape off, and it fell to the floor. The spirit froze momentarily. On the canvas, there was a dark, half-finished painting. Jack could clearly see the outlines of several mountains in the background, as well as a half-coloured lake. Although Bunny had used very dark colours, Jack couldn't mistake the two figures in the centre of the image.  
A soaking Jack was being cradled by Bunny, as the boy's white hair dangled in thick strands across his forehead. Bunny was shirtless, and he had a faint green aura surrounding him. His eyes didn't have any pupils, but they were blazing a bright green. His arms were protectively circled around Jack. Jack heard Bunny sigh loudly, and mutter under his breath.

"Jack, I-"  
"When did you paint this?" Jack asked, turning around to face the Pooka.  
"As soon as I got home," Bunny said quietly. There was a hint of guilt in his voice, and his ears drooped slightly.  
Jack looked back at the painting, regarding it curiously.  
"Look, I'm sorry," Bunny said, walking up alongside his friend. "I didn't want to make it, but I couldn't resist."  
"Why?"  
"I don't know. There was somethin' about that moment," he confessed quietly. "I think it was the way ya called out my name. You were so desperate for help. I thought a lot 'bout it on the way home, but I couldn't figure out why. So I painted it instead."  
"Oh."  
"I'm sorry," he repeated.  
"It's okay. I was just…a bit, taken aback, I guess," Jack smiled at the awkward Pooka. "It's really, really good by the way."  
"Ya think?"  
"Yeah, except my hair's not that white," Jack said.  
"Oh trust me, mate, it is," Bunny chuckled.

* * *

Not long afterward they had returned to room 209. They were now sitting on the balcony, sharing a bottle of scotch. The air was nice and cool, although considerably warmer than the countryside.  
"Ugh god, it's warm," Bunny complained, setting his drink down.  
"I know - the alcohol probably doesn't help," Jack said, pushing the sleeves on his shirt up his arms.  
"Good idea," Bunny said. Although his sleeve were already partially rolled up, he cuffed them further, so that they were rolled completely up his arm, exposing all of his thick biceps. He then proceeded to do something that caused Jack to seriously struggle with his self-control. Bunny reached down, and unbuttoned all the buttons on his shirt. The flannel shirt parted, revealing an incredibly sexy sliver of Bunny's muscular body.  
_"Jesus, I can't even deny I'm not looking anymore,"_ Jack thought to himself, sighing as he pulled his eyes away with some difficulty. Time passed, and the alcohol in the bottle dwindled. Eventually, Bunny poured the last little bit into his friend's glass.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" Jack joked.  
"And what if I was?" Aster said, taking a puff of his cigar.  
"Then that would be a very dangerous t-thing to do," Jack hiccuped. He could feel the alcohol muddling his brain slightly.  
"Really?"  
"Mhm, I'm a dangerous kinda guy," Jack grinned, draining his glass. "I mean, you barely know me, and now I'm in your house, and you'd…you're getting me drunk."  
"Well, imma dangerous kinda guy myself, mate," Bunny smirked, with a glint in his eye. "Probably more dangerous than you."  
"Oh really, Kangaroo?" Jack chuckled at his own joke.  
"Oooh, now that is dangerous," Bunny said. "I'm a bunny."  
"A soft, fluffy little bunny rabbit," Jack taunted. "Who runs around eating carrots and snuggling up when it gets cold in the winter."  
Bunny regarded him for a few minutes. "Nah mate, I do other things in the winter ta keep warm."  
Blood rushed to Jack's cheeks, because as Bunny spoke, the Pooka gently slid his hand up his own leg, and rested his fingers over his crotch. He knew that Jack was watching, so as his fingers were hovering over his crotch, and he was sure Jack was still looking, he began to gently stroke around the area.  
_"There we are, Jackie,"_ he thought to himself. _"You can't hide now."_  
"Okay, if you're so dangerous, impress me..." Bunny challenged, looking sideways at his friend.

There was something in that cocky look that Bunny gave him, that made Jack's mind start ticking. So he did something he never would've done if the alcohol hadn't been washing around in his stomach. He stood up, walked over to Bunny, and slipped into his lap, sitting down so that the two of them were face-to-face.  
Suddenly, Jack's mouth went dry, and his heart began pounding heavily.  
_"What have I done?_" he thought. This wasn't like him. He'd surely messed it all up.  
"Well, that was unexpected," Bunny cocked his head, and looked at his friend in his lap. "But not necessarily bad…"  
"I-Im-Impressed?" Jack asked, trying to keep his cool but failing miserably as his hands were shaking. He'd never done anything like this before.  
Bunny took another puff of his cigar, and then he put it down on the table.  
"No, but ya have me interested," the Pooka said quietly.

**SMUT STARTS HERE**

He reached out and took Jack's hands in his, squeezing them softly to stop the shaking. He looked back up at Jack, and for a few seconds the only sound was both of them heavily breathing. Then Bunny slowly raised his hand, and gently placed it on Jack's cheek, brushing his fingers carefully over the spirit's pale skin. Their eyes met, and something clicked between them. Closing his eyes, Bunnymund leaned forward, pausing hesitantly, hovering just in front of Jack's lips.  
For a few, awkward seconds, their lips lingered in front of each other's…and then, Jack closed his eyes, and closed the distance between them.  
As their lips met, shivers erupted down Jack's spine. Bunny's lips on his was absolutely divine, and he could taste a faint combination of chocolate and alcohol on his breath, which surprisingly tasted a lot better than Jack would've thought. He also felt Bunny's hands slide around his waist slowly, which caused Jack to moan softly into their kiss.  
Then it was over.  
Bunny pulled away, leaving Jack confused and wanting more.  
"Wh…why?"  
"Jack, I-I can't do this," Bunny sighed. "Y-You're drunk. You don't know what you're doing."  
"N-No, I do," Jack said. "Really, I'm not t-that drunk,"  
"You finished most of the bottle, and I know ya not usually a heavy drinker," he sighed and rubbed his face with his palm. "I'm sorry, I-I shouldn't have tempted a."  
He tried to stand up, but Jack forced himself down on his lap, so that he couldn't move.  
"Jack-"  
"You're wrong," Jack leaned forward and placed another small kiss on his lips. "I want this."  
_"Oh god, there's no going back now"_ he thought as he waited for Bunny's response.  
The Pooka eyed him, considering what he had just said. He paused for a second, mulling it over in his mind. He locked eyes with Jack, who was nervously awaiting his reply.  
Bunny replied with his lips.  
Leaning forward, he locked lips with Jack, while simultaneously slipping his hands around and under Jack's shirt, so that he was gently stroking the spirit's lower back.  
At first, they teased each other with small kisses, sucking gently on each other's lips, and leaving kiss marks along each other's necks and faces. They used their hands to explore their bodies, although Jack struggled slightly. He'd never been with a guy before…and at first, he wasn't sure what to do. But then thought of what his girlfriends used to do to him, and he soon eased into it. Using his hands, he ran them through Bunny's fur, gently squeezing his muscles.  
He suddenly felt Bunny's tongue tickling against his lips, and he happily opened his mouth. Bunny grunted slightly as his tongue collided with Jack's, and his hands slipped further down Jack's back, so that the tips of his fingers were just under the hem of the spirit's trousers.  
They kissed each other desperately, pressing their bodies as close together as they could. After a few minutes, they broke the kiss and Bunny let out a loud moan.  
"Ugh fuck, you're amazing" he whispered, laying a kiss on Jack's neck. He began licking Jack's cool skin, lapping gently. It was incredibly ticklish, and Jack squirmed slightly. Bunny tightened his grip on Jack's sides, and after a few minutes, Jack stopped squirming, and began to enjoy it. He giggled slightly, followed by a series of soft moans.  
"You like that, Jackie?" Bunny whispered.  
"Oh god yeah," Jack "Please, please don't stop,"  
"I don't think I can," Bunny kissed Jack again, and Jack felt a shudder run through the Pooka's arms. "You're…you're driving me insane, mate. I haven't been like this…for years."  
"I'm glad I make you crazy," Jack growled softly.  
"Ugh mate, you do more than that," Bunny ran his hands down Jack's behind.  
Suddenly, pain blossomed in Jack's neck, and he let out an incredibly loud moan. The pain disappeared, and a storage pleasure rocked Jack's mind. He looked down at his neck, and found Bunny lapping gently at a freshly-opened bite mark.  
"Did you just…bite me?"  
"Yeah mate," Bunny said softly in-between licks. "You didn't like it?"  
"No, I…I did, I just didn't expect it," Jack laughed slightly, staring down at his new hickie.  
Suddenly, as Jack shifted in Bunny's lap, he felt something hard under him, poking through Bunny's trousers. Jack grinned nervously, and looked up at the Pooka.  
"W-What's that, Kangaroo?"  
Bunny kissed him again gently, biting his bottom lip slowly. He licked away the small trickle of blood on Jack's lip, and then stroked his lover's cheek gently with one of his hands.

"Somethin' that could be yours, if you want it," he whispered. "Because at this point, I'm too obsessed with you to pretend I don't want to fuck you."  
Jack groaned at his words and his cheeks flushed a bright red.  
"I…I.."  
"I'll only do it if you want to," he whispered, although now his voice had a slight pleading tone to it.  
"O-Okay," Jack said, shuddering slightly with nerves.  
"Are ya sure?"  
Jack nodded more readily. "Yeah."  
"Okay, mate," Bunny stood up, helping Jack to his feet as he did so. He kissed the youth once more, then turned towards the door. "Go into the bedroom, I'll be there in a second."  
Jack nodded, and left the balcony, hurriedly walking across the apartment into Bunny's bedroom. The Pooka watched him go, as he leaned against the railing of the balcony.  
Aster was breathing heavily, and his shirt was ruffled from his make out session. He could still taste the boy's sweet tongue, and he was having to prevent himself from going absolutely mad.  
_"This is probably his first time,"_ he reminded himself. _"You have to be careful."_  
He walked over to the kitchen, and ducked down. Opening a cupboard, he pushed aside a couple cleaning materials, and pulled out a large pharmaceutical bottle. The label on it read: "Sexual Lubricant for Adult Play".  
He smirked slightly.  
"God it's been forever since I used this," he said softly.  
He turned round, and walked towards the bedroom.

* * *

_**Too be continued in Chapter 3.2...**_


	4. Chapter 3, Part 2: You Dirty Little Liar

**Yes, I am a horrible author. I'm sorry! I've had to go out for a two-day clothes and furniture shopping trip :( Anyways, enjoy! Smut is everywhere! Although, I'm not sure how well I did. Please let me know! ~FOM**

* * *

When he entered the room, a pleasant surprise was waiting for him. Jack was sitting shirtless on his bed, waiting expectantly.  
"Well hello," Bunny said teasingly.  
Although he wasn't nearly as muscular as Bunny, the blue Pooka was impressed by how built Jack was. In a weird way, it made him even more innocent than he already seemed. Bunny walked over to the side of the bed, and put the lube on the end table.  
"I'm guessin', you haven't done this before, eh mate?" Bunny said, leaning against the wall.  
Jack shook his head, and laughed nervously.  
"But I'm also guessin', that you know what happens?"  
"Uh…yeah, I've never done it, but…I know how it works."  
"Do you know about the pain?"  
Jack hesitated, blushing awkwardly.  
"Y-yeah, I've heard about it," he said in a slightly concerned voice. "It's meant to really, really hurt."  
"Well forget what ya've heard," Bunny walked forward, and sat down cross-legged on the bed, facing Jack. "It does hurt, 'n it'll burn, but only for the first five or ten minutes, usually less. It'll start to feel good."  
"Okay." Jack placed his hand Bunny knee.  
"We'll go slow. I can wait. You tell me what you want, and I'll listen, okay?" Bunny said, taking Jack's hand in his.  
"You'll be careful, right?" Jack managed a feeble, nervous smile.  
"Of course luv," Bunny cradled Jack's head in his hands. "I couldn't hurt ya if I wanted to."  
He kissed Jack, and their lips distractedly teased each other's, but they had other things on their minds.  
"Lie down Jackie," Bunny whispered. "You just relax and enjoy it."  
Bunny stood up, and eased himself out of his shirt, as Jack lay down on his back. The spirit watched him undress with a half-smile on his face. Bunny grinned at him as he loosened his belt.  
"As good as you remember it, luv?" he smirked.  
Jack's cheeks reddened for the hundredth time that evening and he covered his face in embarrassment.  
"I couldn't help it!" he protested. "You were right in front of me!"  
Bunny cast a playful side glance at him.  
"But…but yeah, it's…better than I remember," Jack giggled.  
He watched as Bunny's belt fell to the floor, and he saw his trousers loosen significantly. Bunny smirked at Jack once more, and then let his trousers fall off. Asides from his unsurprisingly muscular legs, Jack immediately noticed the massive bulge barely hidden under his white boxer briefs. Bunny reached down and stroked his erection through the light fabric of his underwear, taunting his younger lover.  
He lay down next to Jack, and kissed him softly, while his hand slid down to Jack's belt buckle. Expertly, the Australian rabbit flipped the latch up, and slid the belt off of Jack. He then proceeded to gently slide his fingers under the hem of Jack's trousers.  
"You got somethin' for me, Jackie?"  
"Nothing like what you have," Jack admitted.  
"Nah mate, that doesn't matter," Bunny whispered into their kiss.  
Jack tugged off his trousers, so that only his underwear lay between him and Bunny's warm fur. He looked away from Bunny in embarrassment as the Pooka pulled his underwear down.  
"Now don't be like that," Bunny grinned, leaning over to kiss his lover. Jack giggled, as he kissed Bunny back playfully.  
Bunny gently reached out and took Jack's length in his hand, stroking it gently. He felt it grow in his hand, and he smiled. Although Jack was nowhere near Bunny's size, he was surprisingly big for such a small spirit. As his erection reached it's peak, he was easily 7 inches, and neatly cut.  
"I don't know what ya were worried 'bout," Bunny whispered. "That's pretty impressive, kid." Propping himself up on his elbows, Bunny moved himself over to the bottom of the bed.

"Bunny, what are you-AHHH!" Jack bucked his hips as he felt Bunny take him in his mouth. The rabbit wasted no time taking Jack straight down his throat. He gagged slightly, but he revealed in Jack's reaction, as the spirit panted heavily. He then continued to suck and lick greedily, playfully licking along Jack's length and head. He could already taste Jack's salty pre-cum after a few minutes, and he was beginning to moan softly as Bunny sucked.  
"Oh no, not yet mate," Bunny thought as he pulled off with a 'pop'.  
"No! Bunny, please-" Jack moaned in protest.  
"Shhh, luv," Bunny cooed. "I'm not lettin' you get off that easily."  
He stood up, and looked down at Jack.  
"Turn over, baby," Bunny whispered.  
"Wh-" Jack's eyes widened. "Oh…right, okay."  
He manoeuvred himself onto his stomach, and then stole a glance over his shoulder. Just as he did, Bunny's boxers slipped under his waistline, and his cock literally popped out, fully erect. Jack let out a short, stunned gasp. Bunny was also circumcised, but the obvious difference had to be his length. He had to be anywhere between 13-15 inches long, and it was pulsing slightly in anticipation. Jack looked away quickly when Bunny caught him staring, and he looked at the bedsheets under him. He was freaking out slightly, and began shaking. He heard Bunny walk over to him, and sit down next to him. Bunny rested his hand on Jack's back, and stroked him gently.  
"Relax luv," Bunny soothed. "It's okay, you'll get used to it."  
As he talked, with his free hand, he picked up the lube bottle and flipped the cap open. He squirted a large dollop on his hand, and then rubbed his hands together, smearing it around his fingers.  
"Hands n' knees, sweetheart," Bunny said.  
Jack obliged, and as he did so, he smiled slightly at the way Bunny called him 'sweetheart'.  
Carefully resting on his knees, Bunny began smearing the lube around Jack's hole, gently applying as much as he could. Jack shivered slightly, but remained silent.

"Mate, do you want me ta, prepare ya-?" Bunny offered.  
"No," Jack said shakily.  
"Mate-"  
"I can take it," Jack looked over his shoulder and mustered his best smile.  
"Okay, fair enough" Bunny finished covering his own dick, then set the bottle down.  
He kneeled over, so he his stomach was resting against Jack's back, and his hands were placed next to his lover's.  
"I'm going to go in quickly, but then I'll stop, and you tell me what you want, okay?" Bunny said. "Just relax, and don't tense up.  
Jack gritted his teeth. He nodded in understanding.  
"And Jack?"  
Jack turned round and looked up at him. There was concern in his gaze, but also something else. Something more sensitive.  
"Do you trust me?"  
Jack paused for a second, and then leaned backwards and kissed Bunny tenderly. While their lips were barely parted, Jack whispered; "I do."  
That was enough for Bunny. Kissing Jack once more, Bunny positioned himself. Holding onto Jack's ass with two of his hands, he took a deep breath, and then pushed in. In one, quick strike, his cock was buried as deep as Jack would let it go.  
Jack screamed at the top of his lungs, and buried his face in one of the pillows as tears rolled down his face. Sobs wracked his body violently as Bunny patiently waited for him to adjust.  
"Shhh sweetheart," Bunny cooed, leaning forward kissing Jack's neck gently. "It's alright, it's alright, it'll be over soon."  
It pained him to hear Jack crying so much, but he distracted himself by beginning to lick Jack's neck. Carefully lapping at his pale skin, he simultaneously rubbed around Jack's ass gently. After about fifteen minutes, Bunny was really struggling to not just fuck his partner senseless, but he had noticed that the sobbing had subsided into gentle moans, and Jack was responding to the rhythmic licking from Bunny.  
"Jackie?" Bunny whispered. "Talk to me luv."  
"I'm…I'm okay," Jack stuttered.  
"I can stop if you-"  
"No!" Jack said loudly. He stopped himself, and calmed down. "It-it feels good."  
"I told you it would," Bunny chuckled.  
A few more minutes later, and after several more scoops of lube had been smeared on, Jack nodded again.  
"Okay, I'm ready."  
"Ugh god, finally," Bunny had been staying as still as possible as he could, and to get the "ok"  
from Jack made him groan in pleasure.  
He still had to be careful though. He began by gently rolling his hips, so that his cock moved gently around inside Jack. When his lover didn't react, he tried gently pulling back. He pulled out a couple of inches, and Jack moaned.  
"You alright?"  
"Ugh yeah," Jack groaned through his teeth. "Fuck that feels good."  
Bunny smirked. "Now you're gettin' it."  
He pushed back in, then out, bit by bit. Jack began to moan, breathing heavily. It went on like that for a few more minutes, until Bunny was breathing heavily simply from restraining himself…and Jack had noticed it.  
"Bunny-"  
"Yeah?"  
"Don't…don't hold back."  
"What?"  
"Don't hold back," Jack said. "It's not fair on you. I'll be fine."  
"Sweetheart, I don't want to-"  
"Bunny. Fuck me," Jack growled in frustration. "Fuck me as hard as you want."

Bunny grinned in ecstasy, and laughed. "Now that, mate, I can do."  
He raised his hand, and smacked Jack's ass, hard. The spirit let out a loud shout of pleasure, and gripped the bedsheets tightly. Bunny began to thrust, slowly at first, as he could already feel Jack's blood dribbling on his cock. Jack was moaning with every thud.  
"Ugh, Jackie," Bunny growled. "You're so fucking tight luv."  
Jack tried to respond, but the fiery pleasure that he was feeling choked him, and he couldn't respond except to groan in pleasure.  
"F-u-u-u-u-c-c-k…I-c-ca-can't," Bunny spat out each syllable as he pounded into Jack.  
"B-Bunny," Jack whimpered. "F-f-f-fa-fa-faster…"  
"Wh-wh-whaat's that sweetheart?"  
"G-go…f-f-fa-fas-faster!" Jack moaned.  
Bunny let out an animalistic growl in pleasure. Smirking, he leaned over and whispered in Jack's ear.  
"I can't hear you, Jackie."  
"FASTER!" Jack shrieked. "FOR FUCK'S SAKE, GO FASTER. FUCK ME LIKE A RABBIT."  
Jack had no idea where the last comment came from, but he was too horny to care. Bunny laughed despite of himself, and laid a kiss on Jack's lower back.  
"Now that's kinky, mate," Bunny chuckled. "But I can do that."  
He happily increased his pace, and his balls began slapping against Jack's ass. He was now sliding easily in and out of Jack, more than half of his length thrusting in and out of his lover's smaller body. He could feel his pre-cum leaking out in surprisingly thick streams, and he could feel his climax approaching.  
"Oh…g-god, B-Bunny," Jack moaned. "I'm g-gonna c-cum."  
"No ya're not," Bunny ordered. "Not without me you're not."  
Suddenly Bunny pulled out, leaving Jack breathless and whiny.  
"What are you doing?" he complained.  
"Changin' positions," Bunny said simply. "Get on my lap luv."

Jack reluctantly moved out of the way, and Bunny lay down, gently jacking himself off as he did so. Jack straddled Bunny, as he slowly lowered himself down. Bunny urged him on by grabbing his hips and pushing him down, groaning softly. When Jack was finally in position, Bunny didn't wait to start desperately thrusting upwards. Jack began to shout and moan loudly as Bunny pounded into him. He matched his movement's to Bunny's thrust, and he was soon bouncing up and down, slamming onto Bunny's lap.  
"O-Ooooh," Jack grunted. "P-please B-Bunny…I'm gonna cum."  
Bunny reached out with his free hand, and began jacking Jack off.  
The spirit threw his head back and moaned in intense pleasure, beginning to buck his hips so his cock was ramming into the Pooka's furry hand.  
The two of them were fucking furiously, Bunny ramming in and out of Jack rapidly as Jack came closer to releasing himself into Bunny's hand.  
Jake came first, exploding all over Bunny's chest and face. The rabbit opened his mouth, and gulped down what he could of Jack's sweet cum. He also bent forward slightly and used his long tongue to lick more of Jack's seed off of his dick, which caused the spirit to shiver and moan in pleasure.  
"Oh-oh…oh…Bunny…oh my god," Jack whimpered as he came off his high.  
Bunny didn't reply except to grunt loudly as his own climax began to approach. His thrusting became more desperate, as he slammed deeper and deeper into his lover.  
"F-f-fuck luv," Bunny moaned.. "I-I'm gonna cum."  
Jack whimpered, too exhausted to answer, except to nod slightly.  
Bunny pounded upwards for a few more minutes, before he exploded. He let out a massive shout, throwing his head back to the ceiling as he emptied himself deep into Jack. Complete and divine ecstacy flowed through the two as Bunny came, and they gripped onto each other as the Pooka emptied streams of cum into Jack.  
The spirit let out another loud moan as he felt Bunny finish inside of him, and he collapsed down onto Bunny. The two of them lay, panting heavily, Bunny still buried deep inside his younger lover.

"That was amazin' sweetheart," Bunny whispered.  
"W-Was I ok?" Jack asked.  
Bunny chuckled. He kissed the spirit softly. "You were perfect."  
Jack laughed slightly, and teased at Bunny's lips, bitting and pulling at them slightly for a few seconds.  
Bunny helped him ease off gently, and roll onto the bed next to the Pooka. Jack collapsed with a loud sigh, snuggling up to his partner affectionately. Bunny wrapped his arms around the spirit, holding him close.

Jack yawned, and a small smile dance a crossed his lips.  
"You're so gorgeous," Bunny whispered.  
Jack giggled despite himself and told Bunny to knock it off.  
"I'm serious," Bunny rubbed his nose against the side of Jack's face. "You're a real beaut, ya know that?"  
Smiling, Jack cuddled up to him closer, burying his face in his fur.  
"Go to sleep luv," Bunny cooed. "Ya're not goin' anywhere tonight." a  
With that, he began grooming Jack, licking a mixture of his own and Jack's cum off of Jack's pale skin. Jack squirmed at first, but soon relaxed into it, and a few more minutes later he was snoring softly, his hand intertwined with Bunny's.

* * *

Bunny stood in front of the bathroom mirror, shirtless. The tap was running, and he was using a small, wet cloth to wipe water on himself, as he cleaned off the remnants of his time with Jack.  
The analog clock that stood on the rim of the toilet tank read 3:12 AM.  
He yawned slightly, and stretched.  
_"Ugh it's been a while…_" he said to himself.  
But he'd needed it. When he'd finally came inside Jack, he had felt absolute bliss and heaven inside the spirit's tight ass. He hoped he hadn't hurt Jack - but he couldn't deny what it had made him feel.  
Drying himself off, he turned to leave. Then he noticed something.  
Jack's clothes were bundled in a heap on the floor. Alongside them, where a couple of things that had slipped out. Among them, was a couple of coins, a train ticket, a grocery receipt, and a-  
Bunny bent down and picked up Jack's black leather wallet.  
He opened it up, and inside there was roughly seventy dollars.  
Bunny looked up and through the slightly ajar bathroom door, where he could see Jack sleeping peacefully, his beautiful naked body half-exposed through the blankets.  
_"You little liar…"_ Bunny smiled to himself.  
He looked back down at the wallet, and then back up at Jack.  
_"But how happy I am you lied…"_ he sighed, smiling again.  
He kneeled down, and slipped the wallet back into Jack's pants pocket.  
Then he turned round, walked back over to the bed, and silently slipped under the covers, planting a small kiss on Jack's cheek as he wrapped his arms around him.  
And for the first time, in a long time, Bunny slept peacefully.

* * *

**Review and favorite if you liked it, pwetty pwease? . Let me know how I did on the smut! Because there's gonna be a lot more, and I need to keep up to scratch. ~FOM**


	5. Chapter 5: A Kiss & A Touch

**Okay, I haven't updated because 1: School just started, and 2: My computer crapped out and I lost everything except what was saved on my Fanfiction Account, so this is all I have. It's short but it's sweet, and I promise I'll have more on the way soon! Please R&R!**

* * *

Jack's eyes fluttered open as bright light filtered into the room.  
He yawned, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He slowly propped himself up on his elbows, a couple of his joints cracking from stiffness.  
The first thing he felt was the pain.  
It wasn't that bad, but his lower body was aching and throbbing numbly with pain. He winced and took a long, deep breath as he forced himself upwards into a sitting position.  
The bed was empty, the sheets messy and twisted, half-covering Jack's naked body. Although he couldn't see Bunny, he could smell the Pooka's strong scent on him.  
He did notice that the bedroom door was slightly ajar. Very carefully, he shifted himself out of bed, and onto his feet. He winced and cussed quietly as pain spiralled up his back in several sharp throbs.  
"Fucking rabbits," he said under his breath.  
After a few more minutes he felt more confident to move, and he struggled across the ground towards the bathroom. Turning into the room, he bent over and picked up his clothes.  
After struggling into his boxers, he put on Bunny's shirt, and walked out into the living room with a slight limp.  
The rest of the apartment was empty.  
"Bunny-?" Jack said.  
No reply.  
"Bunny!" he said a bit louder.  
But only silence greeted him.  
He walked over to the kitchen, and that's when he saw it. There was a piece of paper lying on the counter, with an uncapped pen next to it. He picked it up, and read the note.

"I just went out to get some things -  
I'll be back in half an hour or so.

- B. xx"

Jack smiled slightly, moving his finger over the two 'xx's on the page. He put it back down on the table, and stretched, yawning again. He then walked over to the fridge, found a bottle of water, and sat down on the couch. A few minutes later, his head began pounding heavily, his eyelids began to close from the heaviness of tiredness, and the hangover that he didn't realise he had, knocked him unconscious.

When he woke up, Bunny was shaking him gently.  
"Jack?" he asked. "You alright?"  
"I-uh-y-yeah," Jack croaked.  
Bunny chuckled. "Hangova?"  
"Yeah," Jack smiled feebly, his head still spinning.  
"Well, you wanna eat?" Bunny held up a bag of groceries in his hand.  
Jack nodded, as Bunny stood up and walked away.  
"S-Sure," Jack yawned.  
"Hey, you might wanna catch a shower," the Pooka said as he ruffled through the plastic shopping bags and pulled out some eggs, flower, and butter. "I haven't cooked these in a while, and it might take a little while."  
"S-sure," Jack stumbled over to the bedroom door. He turned round and watched Bunny take out a bowl and a coupe of spoons. "What are you making?"  
Bunny looked up and grinned.  
"Pancakes."

Several minutes later, Jack was soaking in the bathtub, water gently dripping out from the tap. He watched each drop fall and plop into the water. Ripples glided out across the cold water and tickled his skin. He'd never had goosebumps, because generally Winter Spirits don't get cold, but he felt shivers up and down his spine. The pain had subsided slightly, and was now a deep, numb throbbing, but there was something else that was bothering him, although he couldn't put his finger on it.  
His thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock on the door.  
"Can I come in-?" Bunny said silkily.  
Jack jumped up slightly and reached for his towel in an attempt to cover himself. But then he paused, and sat backdown into the water.  
"He's already seen it all," he thought to himself.  
"G-go on ahead," he called out.  
The door opened smoothly and Jack saw Bunny leaning against the doorframe, a light blue plate in his hand.  
"Hungry?" he said softly.  
Jack nodded and smiled slightly, bringing his legs up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them.  
"Now, I haven't made these in a while," he said, walking over. "But I have to say they're pretty damn good."  
He sat down on the closed toilet and balanced the plate on his lap.  
"You like chocolate?"  
"Love it."  
Bunny cut a slice off with a couple strokes of the knife, and piled some stuff onto the fork. He leaned over, extending the fork towards Jack. The comedy king hesitated, and Bunny laughed.  
"C'mon luv."  
Jack smiled and leaned over the edge of the tub and took the mouthful. It was surprisingly good, and hints of chocolate and caramel flowed into Jack's mouth.  
"That's actually really good," he said in-between chews.  
Bunny chuckled. "Good."  
He helped himself to a piece, and then set the plate aside, balancing it on the rim of the sink. He leaned forward and looked at the naked spirit in his bath.  
"Ya alright luv?"  
Jack nodded slowly. "I'm hungover and sore, but otherwise I'm good."  
Bunny grinned. "It always hurts the first couple times."  
"Didn't help that you're so big," Jack teased clumsily.  
"Well, sorry about that," Bunny smirked. "It's a species thing. Just part of what I am."  
Jack cocked his head slightly and studied the giant blue rabbit sitting across from him.  
"What are you?" the winter spirit said suddenly.  
Bunny looked up slowly, resting his chin on his palm. For a few moments, Jack saw a deep, profound sorrow fill Aster's eyes. He looked silently at Jack for a few more minutes, and then sighed loudly.  
"I'm a Pooka, mate," he said quietly. "And…I'm the last of my kind."  
He stood up, brushing his pants off gently.  
"No - wait, Bunny, I didn't mean-" Jack panicked, stretching out his hand.  
Bunny leaned over and kissed Jack softly, silencing him. It was gentle and affectionate, and caused the spirit to quiver as the Pooka's lips brushed against his.  
"No, it's okay," Bunny whispered, breaking the kiss. "You have every right to ask."  
He kissed Jack again, and then stood up, and walked out of the room, leaving Jack breathless and intrigued.

About fifteen minutes later, Jack was back in the living room, fully clothed and feeling a lot fresher.  
When he came out of the bedroom, he found Bunny seated at the kitchen counter, surfing through his laptop. He smiled when he saw Jack, and took a sip from a cup of coffee sitting on the counter next to him.  
Jack glanced at a square chrome black clock on the kitchen wall. It read 11:30. The spirit stretched, cracking his lower back.  
"Do you have to go?" Bunny asked.  
Jack nodded slowly.  
"I think so," he said, reminding himself of his schedule for the day.  
The Pooka nodded, and stood up, pouring the rest of his coffee in the sink.  
"You have all your things?"  
Jack double checked his pockets and nodded.  
"Okay," Bunny sighed slightly and scratched the fur on his head.  
Jack walked over to the door and Bunny followed him. He swung the black door open and leant against it. He cocked his head and looked at his younger lover.  
They stood in silence for a few minutes before Bunny spoke.  
"Will you call me?"  
The question caught Jack slightly off guard, but he blushed in spite of himself.  
"What for?" he asked.  
"I don't know," Bunny said smoothly. "I thought ya might be interested in dinner sometime."  
Jack blushed even harder. He hadn't expected that.  
"S-sure," he murmured.  
"Alright then," Bunny smiled warmly. He stepped forward and slid his arms around Jack's waist. They kissed tenderly, their lips lingering at each other's. When they broke apart, they kept their arms wrapped around each other.  
"I like you Jack," Bunny admitted softly. "And not just for the sex…although, you're pretty damn good at that too."  
Jack chuckled and planted another small kiss on Bunny's lips.  
Then they separated, and said goodbye to each other.

As the winter spirit stepped out into the hallway, he cast one last glance over his shoulder, as the door to Bunny's apartment slowly swung shut, the Pooka still watching him curiously.


End file.
